


Crown Prince

by ChillyPsycho



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton saves a kid one day. What he didn't expect was for it to be the Prince of the Realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown Prince

The door opened and Clint was escorted inside. The female gestured to a couch in the middle of the room and then sat herself far enough away so she wouldn’t have to be too close.

“Please wait. He will be here momentarily.”

Clint tilted his head sideways. Confused he watched the female as she read the paper in front of her but didn’t say anything. He had already asked who wanted him and why but no one had given him any answers. Besides, he could tell that just by being in the same room as him made her uncomfortable and the few times she bothered to look in his direction it was had been accompanied by a frown and wrinkle of her nose. She probably thought he was worth less than the dirt on her shoe. 

With a sigh he sat down on the fancy red couch she had pointed at when they entered. The whole room seemed to have a crimson tone and there was more crap in it than his entire house. Chairs and tables scattered about and little baubles spread out all over the place. One or two of these items alone would keep him fed for a month. Perhaps later he could return and grab some. When he wasn’t being watched by four guards Though why he had been brought to this an expensive house just on the outskirts of town he had no idea. Him and the aristocracy didn’t interact much. Not unless he was putting arrows in them or relieving them of some excess jewels and gold.The odd time or two he’d agree to take out a rival from time to time but those meetings were always held in some brother or tavern far from decent company. Never in one of their homes. And it didn’t look like he was in some kind of trouble since the men who had brought him hadn’t roughed him up or tried to bound them. Not that that would have held him for long.

The thing about Clint was he was one of the best. He could shoot even the hardest to reach targets and get in and out of even the heaviest guarded places without being seen. Assassin, thief, whatever you needed, he did. To do his kind of work you also had to have some smarts and survival skills. Which meant he’d been mapping out escape plans since the moment he entered the building.

He figured the quickest way would be to toss the vase in front of him at the one guard and launch himself at the other directly to his left. That would put him far enough away from the other two to give him time to be ready for them. and by that point he would hopefully have a sword of his own. If not, well a human body made a decent enough shield and they’d be less likely to want to attack one of their own.

Alternatively he could launch himself at the windows and pray there were balconies a level down on this side of the house like there was on the front. If not then there was a chance he’d fall two stories onto the courtyard and possibly break something. as long as it wasn’t anything too important he could maybe walk away alive.

After doing this for sometime he heard the faint sound of approaching footprints and he shifted his body to see the door properly. it sounded like one person. Not too much of a difference for his plan. As the doors burst open, Clint tensed, mentally preparing himself.

“Out. Everyone. Now.”

“Your highness, I must protest-”

“No. Out. You can leave the guards outside the door if you must. But I doubt I’ll need to call for help.And I want to speak to him privately. Now go.”

Clint witnessed a blur of blue and white moving into the room. He barely noticed as the female got up with a huff, her skirts snapping as she rushed from the room, tailed by the four guards with identical looks of confusion. But his gaze remained fix on the young man who had finally stopped right in front of him. Clint would recognize that silvery white hair anywhere. And even without the grime and blood he recognized the face grinning at him. What he couldn’t grasp was the thin gold band around his head. This wasn’t just any old rich person he had happened to save. this was the goddamn prince of the realm, heir to the throne.

Clint could feel the world slipping from beneath his feet and the only word he could form was: “Y- You!”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my tumblr, lordofthedickrings.tumblr.com.  
> Let me know what you think, I don't really do long, chapter fics.


End file.
